


Alien III – It’s a Boy!

by Annie46fic



Series: Alien!Crack [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacles, alien!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared worries about making the Weekly World News</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien III – It’s a Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** Huge thanks to my anon artist who did the lovely little doodle, I included in this post! Awesome!

Jared was hot (and fat), fat and hot and feeling very unattractive.

To most people it would appear as if Jared had developed a huge beer belly, the fat hanging over his pants in a very unflattering way. He was wearing extra, extra, extra large t-shirts and his back hurt. Since the beginning of the month he had begun to hide away in his room taking sick leave from work with the excuse that he needed an operation which was very personal (he could hardly claim he was off to give birth and he quite liked his job) and that he may be off for some time.

He could hear Jensen squawking in the kitchen; his alien lover (and that would never, ever, not sound odd) was making some sort of stew that was, apparently, good for the baby. Jared had his doubts, he had gotten beyond the nausea stage and then the aching all over stage and now he was at the, _get this fucking thing out of me_ stage so he wasn’t feeling all that happy.

His fatness didn’t appear to dampen Jensen’s ardor, so that was something to be thankful for. Tentacles can reach a long way Jared had discovered and, for that, he was eternally grateful. He was also grateful for Jensen’s endless alien patience and the US Government for $50,000 which was going a long way to make Jared’s life just that little bit easier right now.

He sighed and rolled up his jeans to look at his puffy ankles. He felt a lump form in his throat and he put his hand on his wriggling belly (and who knows what was actually in there) trying to feel a hand or a head and worrying that he couldn’t. Sometimes, he remembered Jensen’s true form and it scared him shit-less to think that he might have to push a wriggling octo-baby out of his most precious place.

“Soon we will be ready for the birthing ritual.” Jensen appeared at the door with a beatific smile on his face. “You will eat the sacred stew and then we will take you to the sacred room where you will have our child.”

“Sacred room?” Jared felt panic grip him and Jensen smiled again.

“Your spare room, but _sacred_ sounds so much better, don’t you think?” He patted Jared’s arm. “You have done well and now we are ready to have our child.”

“Yeah, what’s with all this _we_ and _our_?” Jared huffed, grumpily. “Last time I looked it was my ass this baby is coming from.”

“Your loins,” said Jensen, helpfully, but it didn’t make Jared feel any better.

****

Jared was stripped naked and lying on silk sheets (and where did Jensen get them from?). Usually he would find this a turn on and it would – inevitably – lead to tentacles and orgasms aplenty but today he was just terrified, shaking all over like some over-sized jelly. Jensen was squawking and clicking to himself as he glided around the bedroom laying out, what looked like, sharp metal objects and other frightening equipment. 

Jared wanted to cross his legs or piss himself (or possibly both). His stomach was jumping up and down and he was certain that an alien was going to burst out of him at any moment and then run amok amongst the unsuspecting citizens of his town. 

“It will be alright.” Jensen was suddenly beside him holding, what could only be, a probe and Jared wanted to scream because, as much as he loved Jensen, there was no way he believed him right now.

“There is no way you are shoving that up my . . . ,” Jared squeaked and Jensen shook his head, stroking back Jared’s hair tenderly.

“This is for external usage,” he said and if that was meant to reassure Jared it didn’t actually work. “It's used to scan the baby, to make sure everything is okay.”

Jared held his breath until the cold metal had finished scanning his stomach. Jensen was beaming and Jared took that to be good news. 

“Baby is ready,” Jensen announced. “We shall now commence with the sacred birth”

Jared secretly thought that _scared_ sounded a whole lot more truthful than sacred but he bit his tongue.

“Why is everything so sacred?” He managed to ask as he watched Jensen handle the VERY sharp looking implements.

“Because this is the very first human/baby hybrid ever to be born, of my knowledge any way, and we will be honored on my home planet when the news finally reaches them.” Jensen petted Jared’s wriggling belly. “Which unfortunately, will take so long we will both be dead but baby will go forth and tell them everything.”

“Great!” And if that didn’t sound too enthusiastic Jared wasn’t taking the blame for it. He shifted and winced as Jensen laid a cold, hard implement on his thigh. “Oh fuck,” he moaned out. “I’ve changed my mind!”

“And now you will sleep,” Jensen’s voice seemed to be coming from far away and, belatedly, Jared remembered the mind thing. “Sleep and when you wake baby will be here.” 

And Jared only had a second to hope his mom had knitted a big enough sweater before he saw stars and floated away.

****

There was an insistent squawking, loud and hard to ignore. Jared shifted and, for a moment, he forgot where he was, eyes opening in a wild panic until they settled on Jensen and the bundle in his arms.

The bundle was wriggling and Jared couldn’t help but notice it looked normal baby size and, to his relief, didn’t SEEM to have tentacles. It did, however, have its father’s precedent for squawking and that made Jared feel very emotional and fond.

Jensen looked over and, seeing Jared awake, beamed, wriggled his eyebrows and glided over still clutching the wriggling, squawking bundle.

“Our son.” Jensen was beaming as he pulled back the blanket and Jared held his breath as he peered down and saw his alien baby for the very first time.

Hopefully, he mused, this won’t make **Weekly World News**.


End file.
